Naughty Boys
by The Ninja of Writing
Summary: ((ONESHOT)) {Slight AU} Garmadon and Misako pull up to this awesome party at this huge house, when a few...acquaintances challenge Garmadon...Expect game of poker, spilled nail polish, tipsy Kai, and Lloyd making sure no one has TOO much fun... Author: Jordan Ramene :D
1. Chapter 1

Garmadon pulled up to the wild teenagers's party, groaning. He rolled his eyes.

Misako stepped out of the Honda, dressed like she used to in the eighties when she was a teenager.

Garmadon sighed. "Mia, people don't dress like that anymore."

She shrugged. "Oh well."

Lloyd met them at the door. "You made it! Come inside, the party's waiting."

Garmadon stared at his son's attire. "What the heck are you wearing?"

Lloyd looked down at his kimono. "Uh…"

Garmadon straightened his gray hoodie. "This is how you do it."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "There has to be a ninja making sure nothing...bad happens…"

Kai laughed, almost falling over, clearly not very sober. "Nothing's gonna happen…"

He collapsed.

Garmadon sighed. "This is ridiculous...why are we here Mia…?"

Misako slapped him. "Like you never took _me_ to crazy parties…"

He groaned. "Don't bring that up…"

Lloyd patted his dad's shoulder. "Just try to have fun...but not too much fun."

"I won't…"

"Hey, it's Garmadon!"

Garmadon groaned. "Not you guys…The Snakes."

Chen held up his hands. "Not here to fight, just to offer you a drink, and a round of poker…"

Garmadon sighed, smirking. "The Striped Leopard accepts."

Lloyd snuck around, making sure nothing naughty was going on. He slammed open a door.

Nya and Skylar gasped, their nail polish spilling.

"Whoops...sorry," Lloyd blushed, using his powers to clean up the lacquer.

He walked to the next room, knocking first.

Cole opened the door, hiding something from Lloyd's view. "'Sup?"

"What are you hiding?"

Cole moved to the side, revealing his cake, lying on a plate on the bed. Cole's lips had frosting on them.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "You're cleared…"

Pixal snuck up on the two of them, shoving Lloyd onto Cole.

"Clloyd!" she yelled, giggling.

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, unsheathing his katana. "You have three seconds to run…"

Pixal screamed, running back to her room.

Lloyd helped Cole up, closing the door.

"Heh, now it's just you and me, Cake…"

Cole bit into the double chocolate calorie filled delicacie.

"So...good…"

Lloyd found Pixal lurking in the hallway, a smile on her plated face. Lloyd could see a spark come off her.

She walked slowly towards him, Lloyd backing up till he hit a wall. "Pixal…"

Pixal smiled widely, sealing his lips with an affectionate kiss.

Lloyd clamped his eyes shut, trying to push the android off.

She finally stopped, sparks flying.

Lloyd wrapped an arm around her neck, finally switching her to sleep.

She collapsed, unfortunately knocking him to the floor.

He sighed, heaving her up and setting her down in an upright position.

Jay sat in his room, staring at a picture of Nya. He sighed, replacing it on the shelf.

Lloyd knocked on the door. "Jay?"

Jay sighed, smiling sadly. "Hi…"

Lloyd patted his shoulder. "She still speaks of you…"

Jay smiles. "I know…"

Lloyd smiled. "Hey, I think you have a chance with any girl...get out there and impress all the girls…"

Jay sighed. "They all like you though...you're cuter."

Lloyd shook his head. "Not true...besides, I have no interest in anyone."

Jay sighed. "Thanks for the comforting words, Lloyd."

"No problem!"

Garmadon laid down four aces. "I win."

Chen snarled. "You cheated."

"Search the deck for yourself…"

Clouse searched the deck. "You-You won, fair and square...How?!"

"Good guys always win, other than you naughty boys...Go home to your mamas…"

Chen snarled. "Come on, boys,let's go."

They left, upset at Garmadon.

Mia watched them go, confused. "Garma-"

Garmadon cornered her, smiling. He connected his lips to hers.

She moaned, smiling. Her fingers worked their way to his neck, brushing against the skin lightly.

Garmadon slipped his hand down her side, eventually ducking her down.

She looked into his eyes. "You're not drunk this time at least…" She leaned forwards to kiss him.

Lloyd sighed, dragging everyone out of the large house. "Dad...a little help?"

**Well...this is an awkward story...Silver, I wrote this after the experience after the US Hive Hunger games that one night...yeah, I don't wanna talk about it.**

**YOU PUNKS BETTER BACK OFF OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH A NIGHTSTICK!**

**Sorry.**

**Must've been the ice cream I ate with Kaito...good times.**

**Then Len attacked us with a banana...IDK**

**Good times! :D**

**~Jordan**


	2. Chapter 2

Garmadon lined the partying people in a line, eyes narrowed. "What exactly happened last night?"

"We...went to a party, what else do you need to know?" Kai shrugged, rubbing his temples.

Pixal sighed. "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

"Not necessarily, but we're keeping a close eye on you."

Jay sighed. "Well, um, could we wrap this up? I have a date scheduled, and I don't wanna be late…"

"Jay, you're excused. Same with you two," he nodded, pointing to Nya and Skylar. "Lloyd says the rest of you were having a bit too much fun last night…"

Cole sighed. "Okay...I ate my cake…"

"I had too much to drink…"

"I malfunctioned...on purpose…"  
>Garmadon smirked. "Busted. Now, I want all of you to clean the Ultra Dragon's cage...except for you Cole, it's not a crime to eat cake."<p>

Cole cheered. "Yay!"

* * *

><p>Jay looked around, waiting for his date. He looked at his watch, the minute hand seeming to go around the face longer than it should have.<p>

The waitress approached him, saying, "Sir, I don't mean to rush, but the restaurant closes in five minutes."

Jay nodded. "Thank you…" He got up and walked to the door.

He drove home, tears pricking at his eyes. He sighed, turning on the radio.

"Welcome, to the Love Network, where we find your perfect match every time! We're here with one of our contestants, Nya! So, Nya, you took the test, what was your result?"

"Well, my perfect match said Cole Hence, but I don't think that is right."

Jay listened, interested in what they were saying. "Go on…"

"Well! This is interesting! What tells you that the machine was wrong?"

"M-My heart belongs to Jay Walker!"

Jay freaked out, crashing his car into a ditch. "What?!"

"Jay, if you're listening, I just want you to know...I love you."

He smiled, shoving open the door of his car. "SHE LOVES ME!"

'**SHE LOVES MEH!"**

**Classic Jay. XD**

**Yeah, IK, short chapter. This was gonna be a oneshot!**

**But, anyway, have a good day/night/cupcakes. :3**

**~Jordan the CUPCAKE!**


End file.
